


Trust Love

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Back to life, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay, M/M, My Babies Deserve Better, Resurrection, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow unlocks an unexpected side of his semblance following the fight with Clover
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Trust Love

The early morning sun had yet to rise and the sky was bathed in a delicate hue of many colours, a stark contrast in comparison to the snowy white field Qrow Branwen found himself kneeling upon. All was silent apart from the slight chill of the wind and a shaky breath let out from the self-described bad luck charm.  
  
The body of Clover Ebi lay still, at peace with Qrow's hands delicately placed on top of his chest that no longer rumbled with laughter or puffed out confidently during battle. He was so incredibly silent, a far cry from the man Qrow was laughing with only hours earlier.  
  
What happened here? Why did it have to end this way? "Is my semblance to blame? I thought we were friends. I... wanted us to be more."  
  
Qrow balled his hands into fists and looked at Clover's face, so beautiful and powerful but now kept in an eternal sleep he would likely never wake up from.   
  
"It's not fair you bastard! You were MY good luck charm! I waited for you, all my life. Someone that could make me feel I didn't need to worry for awhile, that I could just sit by their side and watch the world go by just for one day."  
  
Qrow let the tears flow freely, uncaring of whoever may see or hear. He placed a hand under Clover's head and cradled him close. This moment was his existence personified; misery, pain and an uncaring world that would never see fit to grant him even a moment of peace.  
  
He couldn't help but remember the visions of the past that Jinn had shown each of them after the train incident, how Salem had cradled Ozp-Ozma just like this. How she had her love taken away and cursed the gods themselves for ruining the life she wanted.   
  
In this moment Qrow understood once more how deep a wound such as this could affect a person, how much one's mind and heart can be hardened through the loss of those dear to them. Blinking back more tears, he placed a tender kiss to Clover's forehead and whispered something no one but them could possibly hear.  
  
"I understand that life and death are a balance that must be maintained but if there is any way, please come back to me. Clover..."  
  
Robyn approached carefully, nursing a wound in her left side wearing a forlorn expression. Clearing her throat made Qrow jump slightly but he still remained in the same state.  
  
"I'm sorry Qrow. I know why this happened."  
  
Qrow cocked his head slightly to show he was listening and Robyn came around to kneel on the opposite side of Clover's body.  
  
"Tyrian has a unique semblance that targets the mind. Just by being in his presence he can sew seeds of discourse and heighten any established feelings of dread, worry or distrust. When I awoke a moment ago, I finally felt like the real me was back. I'm guessing you feel it too?"  
  
Qrow thought back and nodded, it was never something he considered when he originally fought the faunus but now he had a new outlook that made him begin hurting even more.  
  
He knelt down and cupped Clover's face between his hands lovingly, eyes red from the tears that continued falling.  
  
"Come back. If living is the worst thing bad luck could possibly inflict on a person then you come back and keep on fighting with me. Come back to me Clover."  
  
Robyn stepped back, eyes widening as a pillar of what could only be described as black smoke erupted from Qrow. It began twirling around both men until a bright white light came over the horizon bathing all three in the rays of the morning sun in all its glory.   
  
Shielding her eyes, she could make out a strange pattern forming amidst the darkness and light. A tether connecting the two to one another forged from darkness and light. As the connection faded from sight, a coughing sound could be heard alongside a surprised gasp.  
  
Qrow began breathing heavily and smiled wide as he saw the other man's teal eyes open slowly. His gaze fixed itself on Qrow and a tired smile formed effortlessly as he reached a hand up to cup the older man's face, drawing a thumb over his cheek where tears of joy now replaced the ones of sorrow.  
  
"Qrow, my stubborn amazing Qrow. You brought me back."  
  
The bad luck charm chuckled and bit his lip, not wanting to believe what was happening for fear of being hurt all over again but this certainly felt real and as he leaned down to place a kiss on Clover's lips the sensation was unlike any he had experienced before.   
  
"I love you Clover. As a friend and partner in this life and however many more there may be."  
  
Clover smiled and sat up, bringing the other in for a powerful hug.  
  
And I love you Qrow, more than anything this world or any other could possibly create."  
  
Robyn stood apart and smiled a special one of her own with a single thought.  
  
 ** _"The way is uncertain but we're together, moving toward the light, when we trust in love and open up our eyes..."_**

**Author's Note:**

> Suffice to say I am quite salty after hearing about the result of Qrow/Clover in the most recent episode and I want to try and make things a little better somehow.


End file.
